Glee Prompts
by mj728
Summary: 50 drabbles through the eyes of several glee kids at McKinley High. Any suggested prompts welcome, please check out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I absolutely love those prompts challenge things people do, so I decided to give myself 50 prompts all about Glee. The ones I usually read are 100 but since I'm a new writer, I'll just do half. Though this may change as my story goes on. Not every drabble will be about the same character, though they will all be about Glee. So, here are the fifty random prompts I will be using, but as the story progresses I may change a few. (I won't write them in this order).

1 Wedding

2 Backpack

3 Key

4 Jeans

5 Shooting Star

6 Mistakes

7 Blue

8 Paint

9 Mint

10 President

11 Signature

12 Cinema

13 Radio

14 Diary

15 Belt

16 Music

17 Lost

18 Sweater

19 Journey

20 Dress

21 Guitar

22 Family

23 Swim

24 Destiny

25 Book

26 Faith

27 Cry

28 Believe

29 Magic

30 Dance

31 Home

32 Hand

33 Bravery

34 Coffee

35 Shopping

36 Notebook

37 Cloud

38 Smile

39 Cafeteria

40 Revenge

41 Middle

42 Receipt

43 Pressure

44 Beginning

45 Tiara

46 Cowboy

47 Holiday

48 Time

49 Kiss

50 Memory


	2. Cafeteria

**A.N: **First actual story/drabble! Please review, it would mean so much! This takes place pre-series. **Disclaimer:** I don't any part of Glee whatsoever.

* * *

One of Rachel Berry's least favorite places in school was the cafeteria. She was always having a hard time finding a place to sit, because at McKinley High there were no permanent seats. Also, during the thirty minutes of torture (also known as "lunch") she would have to endure the snarky giggles and hushed whispers of the Cheerios and football players who would sit a few tables away. Then when lunch was at the fifteen-minute mark, and Rachel had begun to think that maybe the second half wasn't going to be _that bad, _the food would start flying. At first it was something small and trivial, such as a tater-tot or maybe a carrot. These would usually whiz past her and land on the table. But then larger food starting coming, pieces that wouldn't miss her as easily. A chunk ripped from a slice of pizza, halves of protein bars, and the sticky pieces of oranges would be thrown from the fingers and hit her in the back of the head. The popular kids would usually continue this until a teacher who had lunch duty started getting suspicious, and then they would do the last attack. "Accidental" shoves and pushes, malicious comments carelessly said while walking by, and much more happened to Rachel during the final ten minutes of lunch. Everytime one of these things happened she would straighten her back, lift her head higher, and start to mentally sing an uplifting show tune that would help her erase any sadness. But even though on the outside she seemed as though it didn't affect her, deep down it really hurt her. So this was why the cafeteria was her least favorite place in school.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know all that type of stuff doesn't seem to bother or effect Rachel in the show, but I'm sure that at sometime during her life she has felt a bit sad about some of it. So thanks for reading, and it would be amazing if you reviewed! Next update sometime this week, keep checking back!


	3. Radio

**AN:** This one takes place anytime during the series. Please enjoy!

* * *

If most people saw the old radio that sat on the rickety table in the Hudson's basement, they would think it needed to be sent to the garbage can straightaway. With its squeaky knobs and always bent-out-of-shape antennae, that thing was an ill-fated contraption that just needed to go. But it was a good thing that the Hudson's never had anyone go down into their basement, because if someone had said one thing about how awful it was, Finn was sure his mother would dump it. And with this radio being one of Finn's most prized possesions, that was one of the worst things she could do.

The reason this radio was so important to Finn was because it was his father's. Granted, he had never know him, but whenever Finn set it up and it played some classic rock station over its speakers, he felt like he was somehow connecting to his dad.

On those hot summer days when the basement was a few degrees cooler than the rest of the house (those two degrees meant so much) Finn would walk down there, turn up the radio, and lay down on the couch. As the sounds of each classic song poured into the room, he would softly sing along if he knew the words, and if not, start to commit them to memory. The reason he knew most classic songs was not entirely because of his mom's old boyfriend, the one who sprayed the grass green, but because of this radio. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even Quinn or Rachel, and his mom was the only other living person who knew of it, but she had forgotten about it long ago.

As he ran his hand over the dusty brown top, and then turned the black knob to change the station, he began to think of his father. His father, who had once ran his own hands over and tuned the dial of this radio. His father, who was brave enough to go to a place thousands of miles away and then die fighting, had owned this radio just as Finn now owned it. He smiled as he chose his favorite station, laid back on the couch, and thought of how someday he would be as brave as his father was, so that he could make his dad proud of his only son.

* * *

I personally thought this one was better than the last. Thanks for reading, and please please please leave a review! It would mean so much to me if I knew someone was actually reading this :) I'll update soon, so look back!


	4. Cloud

So this is a little Finchel, cause I think they are adorable together. Takes place sometime between "Audition" and "Britney/Brittany

* * *

They lie on their backs, across the green grass, and gaze up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a football." Says Finn, while pointing up at the sky.

"Is football all you can think about now that you're no longer on the team?" asks Rachel in response. He sighs and nods, then asks her what she sees. Her head turns back to look straight above her, and tries to find shapes in the clouds.

"There! A quarter note!" she exclaims. Finn searches throughout the whole sky, but he can't seem to find anything that looks like a quarter note. But while he is looking he finds another shape. "Hey, there's a dragon, to the right. You see the tail, and the fire coming from his mouth?" he asks her.

"Finn, how could that be a dragon? It's more like a puppy, with the floppy ears." Rachel responds. He squints his eyes and tries to see the floppy ears she pointed out. "I kind of see them, but now it looks like a cow." She then squints her eyes, and replies, "Yeah, it does look like a cow. Hey, look over at that really big one. It's a piece of popcorn!" Finn laughs and agrees with her, then replies, "Yeah, but now I'm hungry."

Rachel sits up and says, "Why don't we go get something to eat." He smiles and stands up, and then takes her hands. "Sounds great." He tells her, while pulling her up next to him.

* * *

Short and sweet. Thanks for reading, and pretty please review. You don't even have to give me a compliment. I wouldn't even care if you told me the story sucked, just please review!


	5. Magic

Wow! 0 reviews already! This one takes place anytime during the series.

* * *

As the rest of the students pile out of the classroom, Tina stays behind and stands by her teacher's desk. "Ms. Williams?" she asks tentatively, and as her teacher turns her head from the computer screen to look at her, Tina continues, "I was wondering if I could get another word to write about." Earlier today in class, Ms. Williams walked around the room with a small bag, and each student would reach their hand in, and then choose a random word on a small slip of paper. The teens would then spend the next two weeks learning the word thoroughly and write a paragraph on what it meant to them.

Tina had gotten the word "magic."

"Is there something wrong with magic?" Ms. Williams asked her.

"Well, I'm just having a hard time relating to it. I mean, it's not even real. So how am I supposed to write a whole paragraph on it?" Tina asks her. The teacher folds her hands on her desk, and then responds. "Well, has there ever been a time in your life when you felt like something was magic? Maybe something you did or someone you were with felt extra special. Could you say that that felt like magic?" Tina scoffs and tells her no. "Well, I'm sorry, but the point of this assignment is to help you learn the word better. Just think about it, and you'll be able to write tons about it."

Once Tina is outside the classroom, she rolls her eyes and thinks, _Right, only if I became a magician or something. _

But when she is sitting in glee rehearsal, and the whole class begins to sing, she starts to think about the word magic. As she lets out seriously high notes, holds out long ones, and does fantastic on her solo, she realizes that maybe singing is like magic. With beautiful melodies and enchanting harmonies, the songs she sings are extra special to her, no matter what they're about.

As the rest of the glee kids pile of out the choir room, Tina stays behind and thinks that maybe writing about magic won't be so hard after all.

* * *

I like Tina a lot, so I thought I would write one about her. If no one has reviewed so far, I'm pretty sure it's because no one is reading this. And if that is the case, then I may possibly take it down. (what's the point, y'know?)


	6. Revenge

A billion thanks to **I'd rather live in books** and **Valerina **since they reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to the both of them since they made my week. So this one takes place after "Audition". I've always wondered how Santana felt after Quinn was made head cheerleader again.

* * *

As Santana twirls her pen between her fingers and stares across the classroom, she begins to absentmindedly think of a plan for revenge.

The pregnancy would always be something she could use. It was so easy to make Quinn feel bad about that. She mischievously grins when she thinks of the church groups and even though they accepted her again, it could certainly be embarrassing if it was brought up again. Santana starts to think of how one of those meetings would go and how she could sabotage it, but then she hits a complication. The people who run those meetings, the ones that are always smiling and seem to carry around a Bible like it's a part of them, they would just talk about how Quinn was rebuilding her life since the birth of her child, and how if Santana needed something in her life, she could join their happy little group and play along, singing those lovely songs about praising the Lord.

Yeah, right. In a million years would Santana ever go and join that group.

With a loud sigh she takes out her red and black notebook, flips it open to a random page, and starts scribbling down words. _Church group. _She writes before crossing it out. Coach Sylvester said that a way to plan easily is to write down all ideas, even if you knew they wouldn't work.

When her science teacher asks for volunteers for passing out books, and the everlasting teacher's pet Quinn raises her hand, Santana can't help but glare even more. _How_ in God's green Earth did she become so popular again? She got fricken knocked up! People were shoving Quinn into lockers and throwing slushies in her face, and now she's all of a sudden head cheerleader and Queen Bee again? It just didn't make any sense! Santana should be the one who every one feared, but yet was in awe of. Santana should be the one who was at the top of the pyramid, and not the bottom. Santana should be the most popular girl at McKinley, and not that goody-two-shoes traitor, Quinn Fabray!

So as she softly twirls her pen in hand, Santana vows that she someday will get her revenge on her. And everyone knows that Santana does not give up on something she sets her mind to.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and reviews would mean the world! Also, tell everyone you know to check out my stories!


	7. Hand

**AN: **Thanks so much to the two who reviewed. I love you guys! So this prompt was suggested to me by **I'd rather live in books, **and I wanted to thank you so much for that! I'd love it if more people started suggesting prompts to me. So this one can take place anytime, but I thought around "Never Been Kissed". Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, with the time we have from now till Regionals, I think we could certainly work out a detailed enough practice schedule so that we can get in all my songs that are on my set list, and with-", Rachel was suddenly interrupted by Tina.

"Rachel, I really appreciate you telling me this and stuff, but I have to get to class. You know how Ms…well you know how my teachers are, and I can't be late." She says, hoping she was polite enough.

"I understand, Tina. I can just tell you all about it all later in glee." Rachel responds still as hearty as ever. Tina nods a bit, and then quickly walks down the hall to where Mike is standing with some of his friends.

Rachel walks over to her locker, pops it open, and begins to switch some of her books. She puts in science and math, and then takes out writing. But while she is rifling through the neat stack of books, a sparkly notebook with the words "Hot Stuff" in bright pink and gold letters, accented by several stars, falls out of her locker. She bends over to pick it up, and while she is nudging it around in her locker so that it won't fall out again, she hears someone walking down the hallway. She turns and sees Karofsky and Azimio (being their usual impetuous and boisterous selves), coming around the corner, and rolls her eyes. _Just ignore them, _she thinks. _They're just stupid football jocks who don't deserve your attention._

Kurt comes around the opposite corner, his head held high as well, and gives the smallest of smiles to Rachel as he sees her. By now, the disruptive duo has also made their way to the middle of the hall, and as Rachel watches, Dave reaches out and slams Kurt into the set of lockers. The poor boy hits the wall, and then as the jocks walk past him, fist-bumping, he slides down onto the ground and sighs heavily.

Rachel knows that she can't go and confront Azimio and Karofsky, so she just crosses the hall over to where Kurt is slumped against the wall. No words are said between the two, but as she reaches her hand down to him, it's all that needs to be said. And when Kurt takes Rachel's offered hand, and she helps him up, he thinks that even though she sure can be annoying as nails on a chalkboard sometimes, she can be a real friend when that's what needed most.

* * *

I love them as friends! "Happy Days/Get Happy" is probably my favorite duet, and they go great with each other. Thanks for reading and I'll probably update tomorrow!


	8. Notebook

**AN: **This one takes place during Rachel and Puck's relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

He's become accustomed to all the girls staring at him with hope in their eyes as he walks down the hallways. He's gotten used to several Cheerios walking up to him, trying to start a conversation. And he's grown to know how they're all secretly praying he'll stop and talk to them. Puck will usually talk to Santana, who is sometimes with Brittany, but he doesn't today. "Hey, Puckerman!" she calls from her locker, but he just walks right by. Instead, he goes to Rachel Berry's locker.

"Here. You left this in my car." He says, passing over a pink notebook with silver Styrofoam letters pasted on it that spell out_ RBB Loves Glee. _She gasps and grabs it, and then hugs it to her chest.

"I've been looking for this _everywhere. _Thanks." She replies.

"No problem. So, " he says, while leaning against the lockers, "what does RBB stand for?"

"What do you think?" she responds while rolling her eyes. He just grins, and starts to guess.

"Rachel...Bessie Berry?" he asks. She turns, and starts to walk away, but he just follows.

"No."

"Rachel Brittany Berry."

"No."

"Hmm. Rachel Bailey Berry?"

"No." They now have walked into the choir room, and sit down in the second row. He claps and says, "I got it. Rachel Bathsheba Berry." She laughs at this, and then tells him no once again.

Puck obviously knows what her middle name is even before he found the notebook, but he still plays this guessing game with her throughout all of glee practice. But when they're finally leaving does he decided to end it. He takes her hand and says, "Rachel Barbra Berry."

She leans in, and his lips meet hers. And then while she's pulling away she whispers yes, so quietly only he can hear.

* * *

So I'm personally not much of a Puckleberry fan (though they are cute sometimes) but **I'd rather live in books **asked for it, and since I'm a sucker for my reviewers, I decided to write it. Next update tomorrow!


	9. Blue

**AN: **Since I am ever faithful to my reviewers, this one is very short Mike/Tina fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Tina?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?" Mike asks his girlfriend. She's lying down on a checkered blanket, spread out underneath the shade of the trees and their overlapping branches, and he's sitting beside her. He surprised her with a picnic, and they just finished eating a lunch of sandwiches and assorted fruits and vegetables, with a dessert of chocolate-dipped strawberries (Tina's favorite). Mike was holding her hand, tracing small shapes on her palm, and they were both enjoying the cool spring breeze.

"I like purple. But sometimes it's too bright for me, so it's not my favorite. What about you?"

"Yeah, purple's cool."

"Maybe red. But that's hard to match with. I also like green, but I wouldn't say it was my favorite."

"Mine's blue. I'd pick blue over any color any day." Mike says.

She smiles and asks him why. He blushes a bit when he tells her.

"Cause when we first met…that was the color of your shirt. It was the most amazing shade of blue, and it made you look so pretty."

"Is that the real reason?" she asks with a grin.

"Yes. I think it looks great on you. But, then again, you'd look great in anything." He says. Tina doesn't think she's ever smiled more in her life.

She's made a point of now wearing at least one blue thing every day.

* * *

This one was dedicated to **Valerina**, and I hope you all enjoyed! I'll update tomorrow with some Will/Emma, and remember: reviews = happiness.


	10. Wedding

**AN: **This is definitely my longest chapter ever, so I hope you enjoy! Takes place during "Furt" and partialy "Special Education"

* * *

As the glee kids perform down the aisle at Burt and Carol's wedding, Will can't help but imagine what a wedding of his would be like. His wedding with Terri was nice, but it just wasn't special. She complained and whined about_ everything _so much, that it just got to be no fun.

No, he was thinking about a wedding with the school guidance counselor. With Emma Pillsbury.

Will guesses she would wear a dress similar to the one she picked out for her wedding with Ken, with her hair again pulled back into a bun. He personally loved her hair like that. Will also imagined she would wear the long white gloves.

He would wear a simple tuxedo. There would be pretty flowers and decorations adorning the pews, and first would come the flower girl. Will wasn't exactly sure of who that would be. Maybe a niece of Emma's; her brother could possibly have a daughter now. If not, then they just wouldn't have one. Next would be bridesmaids and groomsmen. If they were up for it, he could have the glee kids do that. Emma would pick out the girls' dresses, so they would probably wear something bright with bows.

Once the whole procession walked down the aisle, Emma would come. She would be absolutely beautiful in her dress, simply glowing, and then she would meet Will at the alter. They would take each others hands, say their vows, and then kiss as they were made husband and wife.

He couldn't care less about the reception. Deep down, it didn't really matter to him. If Emma wanted to plan it, she could, but if not, then they would hire someone else to. Probably Kurt, since he would most likely do an excellent job with it. But there was one thing that did have importance for after the wedding: their first dance. If she wanted "I Could Have Danced All Night", then she would have it. They had already practiced to that song, but if Emma needed more lessons then he would teach her. As they glided around the dance floor, the guests would sigh with admiration and wonder at how perfect they were for each other. She would be smiling all night long, and when it was finally finished, he would tell her that he will love her as long as they both shall live.

When Will walks into the school a few weeks later, exhilarated by glee club's success at Sectionals, he plans to go tell Emma all about it. He remembers his little wedding fantasy, and can't help but grin happily and he thinks that maybe, they will get to enjoy a wedding soon. With pretty decorations and a long white dress, his small vision could come true one day.

But when he walks into Emma's office, the words already coming out of his mouth, he can tell she has something to tell him. And when she lifts up her left hand, flashing a pretty diamond ring, his hopes seem to disappear in thin air.

That's all he can think about during the day. The diamond ring she's wearing, the one that he didn't give her. He somehow feels like he let her down. Like now that she's married, and there's absolutely no hope for a happy life with each other, he might as well give up. But there's something about her keeping him going. There's something in her eyes that is just egging him on to keep trying. And because of this, he will keep trying, because he truly believes that he will marry her.

One day, Will and Emma will have their wedding.

* * *

Reviews would mean the world! Next update tomorrow!


	11. Sweater

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Takes place sometime during season 2.

* * *

Rachel loved to wear sweaters.

She felt as though she could truly express all her feelings through them. So if she woke up feeling especially happy one day, she would choose a fluffy white one with a cute pink pattern that would really make her stand out. Sure, people may stare at the prominent piece of clothing, but Rachel felt like she could face anything that came at her.

But if she was having a troubling day, then the next morning she would most likely wear a darker sweater. For example, she had a black sweater hanging up in her closet that had a small heart on it. The white heart had clear, tiny beads around the border. Whenever Rachel put it on, she instantly felt better. It made her think that in a big, dark world, there was always a bright point in the distance. That heart in the center represented the point of happiness and success.

When Finn and Rachel started going out at the end of sophomore year, she went out and bought the first bright sweater she could find. The one she found was hot pink with different sized orange circles. It had orange fuzz lined on the hem of the sleeves and the bottom, and even though it was a tad bit small for her, Rachel felt perfectly content in it.

After New Direction's failure at Regionals, Rachel decided to wear a sweater she hadn't taken off the hanger in a few years. It was a very melancholy one, and she really didn't like to wear it. But she was so sad at the time, and she liked to express her feelings through those sweaters. So, the day after Regionals, Rachel briefly wore the brown sweater with the knitted collar. The kids at school usually made fun of her clothes because they were over the top atrocious, with bright colors and strange embellishments, but if they were to make fun of that one, it would be because it was so ugly. The color should have never been created, and it made Rachel look fat.

So afterwards, she decided to throw it out. She had enough "sad" pieces of clothing, and that one was too hideous to wear anymore.

Rachel didn't wear a "feeling sweater" (the term she used to describe them) every day, since some of them would most certainly clash with the rest of her outfit. She also never told another person about them. Not for fear of being laughed at or made fun of, but because it was just a special part of her that she didn't feel like sharing. If Finn asked her why she wore a particular sweater, Rachel would say that it went with her skirt or shoes.

She liked having a secret that really didn't matter. It kind of made her feel like she was in control of something, something that wouldn't easily be taken away.

And being in control was exactly the way Rachel liked it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated! I'll update tomorrow, but it probably won't be the basketball one, since I'm having some trouble with that.


	12. Faith

**AN: **This one is dedicated to anyone who has ever reviewed. You guys are so awesome! This one takes place anytime after "Furt".

* * *

When you have faith in something, you can accomplish anything. Well, that's at least what Kurt believes. He keeps his faith in things until the very end, because he doesn't believe that a god will be able to help him in his most desperate times. Faith is what has gotten Kurt through those troubling times.

The only reason Kurt was able to tell his father that he was gay was because he had faith that Burt wouldn't judge him for it. He believed the whole time that his dad would understand, and that he would support him.

During the time that he liked Finn, Kurt was always sure that Finn would someday reciprocate those feelings. He would write songs and daydream about his crush, the whole time imagining Finn walking up to him and proclaiming his love for Kurt. In this little fantasy, Finn would never care what anyone did or said to the both of them about their dating, cause he was perfect to Kurt.

And during every single song of their Regional's performance, Kurt had faith in New Directions. He never stopped believing that they would win and beat Vocal Adrenaline, not for a single second. So sure, they didn't even place, but the only thing that mattered was that Kurt had believed they would the entire time.

So when Kurt is given the offer of transferring to Dalton Academy, he contemplates whether going or not. It's of course very generous, something he never expected his dad and step-mom would do, but also sad in a way. He doesn't want to leave New Directions and all his friends, but he's just so sick and tired of being bullied by Karofsky. Kurt can't take it anymore, so he finally decides that he will transfer, because he has faith.

He has faith in himself. He believes that he'll be okay at the new school.

And he has faith in New Directions. He believes that they'll be able to move along without him. So in a way, Kurt is always depending on his faith.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	13. Key

**AN: **I am so sorry for not updating yesterday; I've just been so busy! Here's my Santana/Brittany one, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Merry Valentine's Day!" Brittany yells down the hallway as she skips along. Several people give her quizzical looks, since February 14 is still a few weeks away, but Santana just smiles at her friend.

"Merry Valentine's day, Santana." Brittany says as she reaches her locker.

"It's still a few weeks away, you know?" Santana replies. Brittany stamps her foot and exclaims, "Oh! So that's why people never wished me a Merry Valentine's Day back!" Santana laughs and nods, and then the two head off to History class.

"So, you got a gift planned for me, Britt?" Santana asks later in math. But Brittany just gives a silly smile and turns back to her paper. This leaves the first girl confused and wondering what exactly will happen in a few Mondays.

It's Valentine's Day, and there seems to be something special in the air. Strings of paper hearts are crisscrossed on the ceiling, and printed out pictures of cupid adorn some lockers and doors. Students everywhere are giving gifts to one another, and the majority of them are wearing red or pink.

"Santana! Santana!" Brittany yells as she races down the hallway. The girl she's calling is standing at their neighboring lockers, not really in a "lovey dovey" spirit until she sees her best friend running towards her. Santana immediately smiles when Brittany walks up to her, panting and out of breath. "Merry…Valentine's…Day." She says, leaning against the lockers. "I ran…all the way…here, from the…parking lot. I wanted…to be the first…to wish you a…Merry Valentine's day." She finishes. Santana can't help but laugh, hug Brittany, and then wish her a Happy Valentine's day also.

"Here's your gift." Santana says as she passes over a small, square box with a rose. Brittany takes both, smiling from ear to ear, and opens the pink box. Inside is a silver charm bracelet that has a half of a heart strung onto it. Santana shows her left wrist that has a bracelet on it, and there is the other half of the heart on it. Brittany immediately hugs Santana, saying thank you over and over again.

"I love it so much!" she yells, putting it on her own arm. "Here, this is your gift." Brittany tells her while giving her a wrapped jewelry box. Santana opens it, and gasps loudly. A golden necklace with an engraved key is lying inside, and she slowly takes it out. The words on it say "Santana and Brittany, best friends forever".

"Britt…this is so cute. Thank you so much."

"It's supposed to be the key to my heart. Because you'll always have access to my heart." She tells her friend.

"Wow. That is so…sweet of you to say." Santana replies.

"Yeah, I got it off of a display at the mall. Here, turn around and I'll put it on you." Brittany says.

Santana does as she says, and the necklace is put around her neck. She turns back around to Brittany, and smiles.

"Britt…you're amazing."

"I know. And so are you."

They lean forward and share a very special, Valentine's Day hug.

* * *

Hope you all liked it and that you forgive me. I may or may not update tomorrow seeing as it's the Superbowl, but I will certainly try.


	14. Backpack

**AN: **I am so amazingly happy that Glee has returned! Cannot wait until tomorrow night; Valentine's Day episode!

* * *

"Okay, kids. Let's all sit down and I'll hand out the coloring pages." The teacher says, loud enough that she's heard over the chatter of the preschoolers. The kids run to the tables and climb up on the plastic chairs, and then wait for a sheet to come around. Brittany is sitting down, lightly tapping her light-up Sketchers against the legs of the chair, when she spots something bright out of the corner of her eye.

She turns to look, and sees the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world. It's a Barbie backpack, with a cute pink bow, glittery pockets, charms hanging from the zippers, a matching purple water bottle that fits snuggly on the side, and a picture of Barbie herself dressed up like a princess. It's hanging from the chair directly to the right of Brittany, and she hops off her chair and goes to it. Her eyes grow wide and she just stares at the perfect thing, taking in all its glory. Then, she reaches out with her fingers, planning on touching it, when a high-pitched voice suddenly says, "That's _my _backpack, I hope you know."

Brittany turns around and sees another young girl with long black hair sitting in the chair. She's pretty sure her name is Tina, or something like that. She sticks her hands on her hips and says,

"I wasn't going to _steal _it or anything. I just wanted to touch it."

"Well, it's mine. You can't touch it." Tina replies with attitude.

"I don't care, because it's gross anyway, and I wouldn't want to get your cooties on my hand." Brittany says back, slightly annoyed.

Tina gasps and crosses her arms. "I _do not _have cooties! Only boys do, and I am _not _a boy!"

"Really? Then why are you wearing so much black, huh? Only boys wear black, everyone knows _that_." Brittany says, now feeling happy with herself.

"You're a meanie! My-", but Tina's cut off by the teacher, who has just noticed the two girls shouting at each other.

"Girls, sit down right this instant. There is no shouting in the classroom." She scolds them. They both say they're sorry, and do as she tells them, but they both know that this is not over.

During playtime later on in the day, Tina runs out to the play set and is about to go on the slide, when Brittany walks up to her.

"I think you should know that you're backpack is the most hideous thing I have ever seen." She says, with her nose pointed in the air.

"You're just jealous." Tina replies.

"That's not even a word. You're just making up words to seem smart."

"Nu-uh! My daddy taught me that word! It means-", but she's once again interrupted, but this time by Brittany's hand, which was promptly put in her face.

"Talk to the hand, 'cause the face not home. Leave a message after the tone." She recites, remembering what Quinn taught her earlier.

Tina grumbles and crosses her arms again, because there is no possible way she's able to talk to Brittany now. Satisfied, Brittany grins and walks away, happy that she got her message across and that she won't have to deal with Tina's whining.

But as she struts across the mulch, she solemnly remembers that perfect pink backpack. And while sitting in the classroom, waiting for her mom to come pick her up, she sadly stares at Tina and her backpack while the second girl leaves the room. She'll always remember that Barbie backpack, and how much she desperately wanted it.

Twelve years later, Brittany walks into Glee practice one day, feeling especially happy and joyous. She goes and sits in the second row, beaming, and searches for Tina throughout the chairs. She spots her sitting diagonal to her in the first row, and taps her on the shoulder.

"Look who's jealous now." Brittany says, while holding up a Barbie backpack, with a large purple bow, silver glitter filled pockets, plastic shoe charms dangling from the zippers, a matching blue water bottle, and a picture of Barbie dressed as a veterinarian.

"It's way better than yours. This time, Barbie's dressed as a doctor, which is way better than a princess." She informs Tina.

Laughing, Tina says, "You really haven't changed."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought of it and what you thought of last night's episode. Next update tomorrow!


	15. Jeans

**AN: **So for this one, let's just say Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton, but only for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Classe est rejetée, les garçons et les filles. N'oubliez pas vos devoirs!" the French teacher yells as the students leave the room. Kurt is chatting with another classmate, but says goodbye when he gets to the glee room.

"Hey, Kurt. We're running some new numbers, and we were wondering if you wanted this solo." Mercedes asks from the piano, where she, Tina, Santana, and Mike are all practicing.

"What is it?" he asks, stopping by. A music sheet is passed over to him, and he grins when he scans through it.

"Mercedes, did you even have to ask?" Kurt says while giving it back. She laughs and they start running notes, but he decides to go and sit down. Some other glee members have now arrived, but they're all waiting for practice to start and for Mr. Schue to come. Kurt sees Rachel sitting alone in the second row, flipping through what looks like a script of some sort. He's about to ask her what it is she's looking at, when he sees what she's wearing.  
"Oh my god. Are you wearing jeans?" he says, walking over to her and sitting in the adjacent chair.  
"Yes. I got them as a gift from my aunt. She wanted me to start wearing what she calls 'normal clothes'." Rachel replies quickly, almost too perfect. Like she practiced saying it or something, he thinks.  
"Man, I never thought I'd see the day where you actually wore something fashionable."  
"Really? They look…good?" she asks tentatively, but before Kurt can answer, Mr. Schuester comes in, and practice starts.

Throughout all of rehearsal, that's all he can look at. Those perfectly fit and amazingly good-looking jeans. He envies her for finding such a gorgeous pair, and she didn't even have to do any of the looking. Plus, they look so good on her. Kurt himself did not actually want to wear jeans, but he'd always secretly wanted a very expensive pair of designer ones, with cute but not tacky patterns on the back pockets. When she stands up later to get something, he realizes that on the back pockets is exactly that: a sequined pattern that was not overdone, but perfectly right.

He figures that if some clothing company can make jeans that actually make Rachel look hot, why can't they make some that look good on him? Kurt decides he'll ask her after glee is over where her aunt got them.

"Rachel, can you call up your aunt and ask her exactly where your jeans came from?" he says to her while leaving the choir room.

"Oh…um, yeah. Sure, I'll ask her tonight." She responds, before quickly walking away. Kurt senses something isn't right, so he catches up with her.

"Hey, Benedict Arnold. Do you have a problem with talking about your jeans, or something?" he asks. Rachel stops, looks around the hallway to see if anyone is paying attention to them, and then grabs Kurt by the shirt and drags him to an empty corner, away from where people can hear them.  
"Hey, careful! This is part of Marc Jacob's spring collection!" he says, while trying to smooth it out.  
"Sorry, but listen. This conversation never happened, alright? I never told you any of this, deal?" she says.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now, what's up?" Kurt asks.  
"Okay. So, yesterday, I was at the mall, looking for a new sweater, and when I was walking by this really expensive designer shop, I saw some ads. You know, the ones they place in the windows that show really attractive people in really nice clothes, posing all dramatic-like?" Kurt nods and she continues.  
"And I usually don't pay any attention to them, but this time, one caught my eye. There was a guy posing, and I swear he must have been Finn's twin, because that boy was a spitting image. And, in the picture there was a girl…she had brown hair, like me, and they were hugging.  
"She was wearing the jeans they sell, and I just got this crazy idea that if I wore them, maybe Finn would like me more. I didn't want people thinking that I went out and bought jeans myself, so I'm just saying that my aunt did. I actually kind of hate them. I don't think my legs are made to wear denim. Pathetic, right?" she says, looking down at the ground.

Kurt sighs and then takes her elbow, leading her away from the corner and down the hallway.

"Listen. Finn went out with you while you dressed like a toddler-old lady hybrid. And the reason he's not going out with you now is because you hurt him. Wearing some different clothes isn't going to make him like you any more or less. Remember the makeover I gave you? It's the same thing. Don't wear the jeans if you hate them. Just go and return them, okay?" he says. She nods, and then gives him a hug.  
"Thanks, Kurt. You're great, you know?"  
"Yes, and your welcome." He replies.

A couple of weeks later, Kurt goes to glee practice and is about to sit down in his regular chair when he spots something already resting on it. It's a small gift, wrapped in light blue paper, with a green bow. He picks it up, tears it open, and then takes off the lid to the box inside. There, lying behind tissue paper, is a pair of expensive designer jeans, with a cute sequin pattern on the back pockets that is not overdone, but just right. There's a sticky note on them that says _Thanks for everything, Kurt. Thought you might enjoy these. Love, Benedict Arnold._

_

* * *

_

So sweet! Hope my French at the beginning was right, and that you liked it. Reviews mean the world!


	16. Cry

**AN: **There's no hope for two of my favorite pairings as of last night's episode! Won't say which two so I don't spoil anything for anyone, though. This one takes place during Quinn's pregnancy.

* * *

Quinn walks down the hallway, trying to keep herself hidden from the other people by covering her face and just staring at the ground. She hopes no one will notice her, and for the majority of the time she's walking, no one does. But of course as she reaches the end, turning the corner, a slushie comes flying out of nowhere. It hits her right in the face, and then some random football player walks past, empty cup in hand, smirking.

She's in shock. This has happened to her before, obviously, but every time it still gets her. Quinn's frozen, just standing there, as the grape-flavored drink slowly drips down her face and onto her dress. Her whole body shudders, and then she wipes her eyes because they have begun to painfully sting. Everyone who can see her is staring, and mostly laughing. With a tight grip on her binder, she walks the rest of the distance to the bathroom and goes in.

Quinn slams her stuff down onto the counter, and then pulls several paper towels out from the dispenser. She turns on the fawcett and then sticks the towels underneath the running water. But before she brings them to her face, she suddenly breaks down. She slides down to the floor and starts crying hysterically. She covers her face and just sobs there, in the girl's bathroom where anyone could come in and see her.

In glee club rehearsal, Mercedes notices someone is missing.

"Mr. Schue. Can I go see if Quinn is in the bathroom? She hasn't arrived yet." She asks.

"Sure, Mercedes. Go ahead." He says.

She leaves the room and heads into the restroom, and then sees Quinn sitting on the floor, slushie covering her entire front. Mercedes walks and sits down next to her, and then puts her arm around Quinn's shoulders. The blonde girl looks up and then sees Mercedes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Helping you." With that, Mercedes stands up and throws away the paper towels that were left in the sink earlier. She grabs new ones, and then wets them. Quinn shakily stands up, and takes the towels offered to her. Together, they wash off Quinn off, and then she looks down at her ruined dress.

"Guess I have to wear this all day long. For everyone to see." She says melancholy.

"Not quite." Mercedes responds, and then walks back outside.

When she comes back, she's holding a gray trench coat from her locker. She puts it on Quinn, and then turns her around in the mirror to see.

"I think you look fabulous." She tells her. Fingering the fabric on the sleeve, Quinn nods and smiles, and then thanks Mercedes.

"It looks great. And you did a good job cleaning me up. Sorry for just...losing it. I feel pathetic for crying over something like this." She says shamefully, looking at the ground. Hugging Quinn, Mercedes replies.

"It's all right, you know. Everyone deserves to cry some once and awhile."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow I will post the future Puckleberry, so look then.


	17. Paint

**AN: **A big thanks to my newest reviewer, **ZombiesInMyBellyButton. **This chapter takes place in the future.

* * *

Rachel taps the A key, and then sings that note, perfectly she might add. She decides to just do the whole scale, and then selective ones. She's singing the arpeggio of the A# scale when someone comes into the glee room. She doesn't notice Puck at first, because she's begun to do some exercises, but she sees him when he arrives at the piano.

"Hello, Noah. How are you?" she asks, not looking up from her music sheet.

"I'm doing all right. What's up with you?" he says.

"I'm currently practicing for the upcoming local play 'Winter Wonders', written and performed by the Lima County Theatre. Auditions are next week, and I have to hit my high notes absolutely perfectly if I want to land the role of the talented-"

She stops talking because Puck has now walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. Hoisting her up, he carries her out of the room and down the hallway, the whole time she is yelling and trying to pry his hands off of her.

"Noah Puckerman, put me down this instant! I refuse to be taken anywhere by you! Noah!"

He finally goes into the art room and sets her down in front of a table. Her hands on her hips, Rachel begins to lecture him about the act of kidnapping and how he technically abducted her, but he stops her.

"Listen. You are way too uptight. All this practicing for some play has really gotten you on an edge. And it's annoying the crap out of me. So…"

He slowly walks away from the table, going towards the shelves where several cans of paint sit.

"I thought you could use some…stress relieving time." He finishes, before grabbing a bright pink paint bottle and tossing it to her.

She barely catches it, and then sees it's open. It flows out of the container, running onto her hands. Rachel is just about to start screaming at him, but realizes the truth in his words. Ever since Finn broke up with her, she's been trying to be better at everything. She wasn't going after her ex anymore, just trying to succeed at anything she does, to somehow prove to herself that she was still great inside. But with Puck standing here with her in the art room, no one else in sight, and holding a bottle of pink paint, she realizes she does need some stress relieving time.

As soon as Rachel tosses the paint towards him, he tries to move and get away. But Puck is too late: pink is splattered all over his shirt, and Rachel is in a fit of giggles on the other side of the room.

Smirking, he says "Oh, you're going to pay for this now, Berry."

It's a full-on art war.

While dodging Puck's throws as best as she can, Rachel stocks up on the big cans of paint, the ones made for the exterior of houses, while he just grabs whatever he can find and throws it at her.

Green, blue, yellow, purple, red, and pink are everywhere; on the floor, tables, their clothes, and skin. For once, Rachel doesn't care what gets on her dress, because this is the most fun she's had in a long time. Then, when she's running dangerously low on her paint, she discovers something in the cabinets: glitter.

With a bottle in each hand, Rachel tosses the glitter onto Puck. Since he's covered in wet paint, it sticks immediately, and soon it's getting everywhere on him. She's laughing so hard it hurts, and then he runs up and grabs her, trapping her in a tight embrace. The glitter is transferred onto her body now, sticking in her hair and down into her socks.

Both hysterically laughing, they fall down onto the floor, clothes sticking to each other. He rolls off of her and they sit up and lean against the shelf, looking at the mess they made.

"This was fun, Berry. Didn't think you would play along."

"Yeah, I'm not as uptight as you think, I guess. Thanks, Noah. I also had fun." She replies, taking his hand and staring into his eyes.

He wants to desperately kiss her, because now, when she's covered head-to-toe in sticky paint and glitter covering her eyelashes and in her hair, he thinks she looks beautiful. Puck slowly leans forward, closing his eyes, but he's surprised when she doesn't also.

"What, you don't want to kiss me or something? You cannot be still hung up on Finn." He says.

"No, I'm not. It's just…I want to stay single for a while. I don't feel like plunging myself into another relationship. This has nothing to do with Finn, or with you. But, in time, I will want one. Just not now, 'kay?" she asks.

He nods, and then asks her another thing.

"Can I still kiss you, though?"

She bites her lip, and then nods. They both lean in this time and close their eyes, and slowly kiss.

When they're finished, Rachel stands up and walks to the doorway. She turns back towards him and smiles.

"Thank you, Noah. Even though we'll probably get suspended and fined for all the art supplies, I had a lot of fun."

And the next day, she sees Puck heading to the principal's office, winking at her. She knows that they're busted, and all day long she's just waiting for her name to be called over the intercom.

But it isn't. Later on, Rachel sees him leaving campus, waving to her, and she discovers he took the entire blame and didn't mention her a single time.

Sighing, she leans against the wall, staring at his car leaving the parking lot, and thinks that maybe she is ready for a boyfriend now.

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading, and remember: reviews will make me extra duper happy!


	18. Diary

**AN: **I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, it's just been a very busy week. This takes place during "Theatricality"

* * *

For a few seconds, Quinn thinks she may possibly keep the baby.

With Puck standing here in front of her, just finished singing one of the most beautiful songs in the world and suggesting they name the baby Beth, she wonders if they could raise her. Quinn sees promise in Puck's eyes, something that says he will be a good dad who will care for the both of them.

But she realizes that they couldn't take care of her. Beth would be much better off with adopted parents, people who could properly care for her and love her just as much. Quinn agrees to having Puck be there when she's born, because she believes that he deserves to meet his daughter.

Later on in the day, Quinn is standing at her locker, trying to take off her fake eyelashes because they can get a bit heavy and her eyelids need a few minutes rest. She got the right one off fine, but she's having trouble with the left one. With a frustrated sigh, she gives up.

"Having trouble?" Puck asks, just arrived next to her.

"Yeah, it's this glue that's really keeping it on."

"Let me help." He leans over, and with his gentle fingers, he slowly pries it off and sets it in the case, next to the other one.

"Thanks." She says, looking down.

"No problem. Hey, are you feeling alright? You've been looking kind of out of it since glee club." He asks, putting his hand on her arm.

She doesn't meet his eyes, and just nods without a word. Puck begins to understand, and pulls her into a hug.

"Were you thinking about keeping her?" he says softly. With another small nod, she breaks down in sobs. Holding her tight, Puck lets Quinn cry in his arms as long as she wants.

When she is finished, she slowly backs out of his embrace but still stands close to him.

"I…I'm still going to put her up for adoption." She says. He nods, and then takes something out of his back pocket. He puts it in her hands, and she looks at it curiously.

"A diary? Why are you giving me this?" she asks.

"Because of Rachel and Shelby. I don't want you to have to go through all that drama too with Beth, if you ever meet her. I figured you could write anything and everything you wanted our daughter to know in this diary, and give it to her adopted parents. Then, when they're ready, they could give it to her. So if you meet each other one day, she'll already know why you gave her up and she'd understand."

With tears in her eyes, Quinn looks up at Puck.

"This…this is great. Thank you so much." She says, giving him another hug.

"Your welcome. I want the best for both of you, and to be the best father I can to Beth, even if we won't be taking care of her."

"I know. You'd be a great dad to her."

"And you'd be an even better mom. I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too."

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to ZombiesInMyBellyButton, because I am also a Quick shipper. I may update later today, and please review!


	19. Shopping

**AN: **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Takes place after Kurt transferred.

* * *

"So, I figured we could hit the largest department stores first, and then go by sales. Of course, since there are many sales going on today, we'll go by what the sale is. Larger ones we'll go to first, and then we'll go down from there." Kurt informs Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel. The four are sitting in the food court of the mall, planning out their shopping spree.

"Sounds good to me as long as I get that purse." Mercedes says.

"And my skirt." Rachel adds.

"Don't worry, those both are at the second store on our list."

"Could we stop by the hair salon? I want my streaks blue instead of purple." Tina asks.

"Why? They look great now." Kurt says.

"Um…no reason. I just prefer blue now." Tina replies before taking a sip of her soda.

"Oh, come on. There's definitely a reason. What is it?" Mercedes asks. Tina sighs and decides to tell them.

"Okay," she says, and they all lean in, "Mike told me his favorite color was blue, because it reminded him of me. I thought I would change my highlights from purple to blue." There's a collective "aww" from the whole table, and Rachel grips her smoothie.

"I wish I had-" she starts, but Kurt interrupts her.

"No. Don't say it. We agreed we wouldn't complain about not having boyfriends." She grumbles and takes a drink out of her smoothie.

"Oh, guys, its 2 o'clock!" Mercedes shouts, pointing at her phone which has the time on it. They all jump up, grab whatever stuff they have, and run to their first department store for the afternoon sale.

When they arrive, they head to the designer collections and begin to search through the racks.

"Ooh, Kurt, look what I found." Mercedes says, holding up a Alexander McQueen sweater. Gasping, he walks over and takes it from her.

"This would go perfectly with my new shoes. You know, if I had been shopping here with guys, they would have never picked this out." He remarks. They laugh, and continue looking.

Half an hour later, they walk out of the store, bags on their forearms and the next store as their destination. When they arrive, Rachel goes to the skirt section with Tina, and Kurt helps find Mercedes's bag.

"Okay, we're looking for something beige or white, and blue would work too." He says, and they begin their search.

Halfway through, Rachel and Tina show up, with a patterned red skirt in the first girl's hands.

"It's exactly what I was looking for." She says, showing the other two. Tina and Rachel then pitch in too, trying to find the bag that would go perfectly with Mercedes new outfit.

Kurt ends up finding it. It's a small white one with dangling charms that's on sale, and Mercedes falls in love with it. She buys it, and then they leave. Walking arm in arm with each other, they're heading to the hair salon so they can each get something changed with their hair.

"This has been great so far. I so need more girl time." Kurt says, while the others laugh. "I'm hanging around boys all the time, which don't get me wrong, is great, but I need to get away sometimes."

"Seriously. A shopping day is just the thing I need every weekend." says Rachel. They all agree, and then start to talk about what exactly they'll get done to their hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update tomorrow, promise.


	20. Journey

**AN: **From now on, I will try to post everyday, but I'll probably only update every other day. I hope you'll understand and not hate me! This is probably my favorite chapter so far, actually, but for a reason I can't explain. I guess you'll just have to read to get it.

* * *

They all travel the same path together. No one knows where it will go or how it will end up, but they can guess and hope for the best.

People will come in and try to break them apart. Sport-playing jocks, singing rivals, and arrogant coaches interfere and sometimes succeed, but they will always prevail.

Betrayal and heartbreak also seep their way in. Within the group, a girl lies to her boyfriend and gets a child, and then lies to her next boyfriend and gets mono. An aspiring star has her heart broken when she watches the boy she has become infatuated with confess his love for another girl. A disabled boy is hurt when he realizes his girlfriend has been lying about something she does, and then is miserably broken up with. These people cry and are sorrowful, and others believe they may finally fall apart.

But they don't, because they are much stronger than that. Three girls who always wore their uniforms chose this group over a much more favored one. The paraplegic found hope in a new girl who loves him. The shy girl became more confident by beginning a relationship with another quiet boy who had a real talent for dancing. The girl who always demands solos realized she didn't need her crush to stand by her side in order for her to be happy.

This group helps the newcomers and outcasts. It gives the gay boy a place to be welcomed, somewhere he knows he belongs. The dancer admits that before he joined, he wouldn't dance in front of others out of fear of being laughed at. Everyone who has ever felt like they didn't belong could belong, here with them.

They also change one another. The fierce and manipulative girl admits she used to hate everyone who was in the group before. The Queen Bee develops a soft side when she is suddenly shown what it felt like to be on the bottom. The once entirely cruel football player becomes somewhat sweet and sensitive, and now cares for the people he likes.

They're certainly not perfect. They never will be perfect. They're not trying to be perfect.

But they are trying their best. Through ups and downs, this is the path they will always share. Every one of them will be connected by this road, the one they all took.

This is the journey they will all travel together.

This is the journey of what is known as the glee club.

But to them, it's so much more than that.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you truthfully thought of this one. I actually contemplated saving this and posting it as the last chapter, to finish off the story since it's practically a summary of Glee, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting another day. Hope you liked it and I will definitely update Thursday!


	21. Mistakes

I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile, but I've decided to post on certain days from now on: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and maybe over the weekend. Hope you'll understand. Enjoy!

* * *

What does it mean to have a heart?

Quinn thinks this during class as she reads over her homework questions. That's basically what number eight is asking: What is the main idea the author is trying to express through the character's actions and opinions? Well, the main character was a total kiss-ass and a jerk. People are supposed to think he was generous and responsible because he was always lecturing younger kids and giving to the community, but Quinn knew better. She knew that he was just doing it all for himself and to get into the girls' pants.

She had this happen to her first-hand just last year.

She was supposed to think he would give anything to be with her. She was supposed to think he would be the best boyfriend in the world or something. Just because all the other girls fell in love with him and his abs at first sight, it didn't mean she had to. She was much smarter than that.

Quinn knew to keep her defenses up. Because as soon as you think he's amazing and able to take care of you and your unborn child, it turns out he was really sexting his ex-girlfriend (and now your number one enemy) the whole night. They always let you down. So she swore she would never put her defenses down again.

Everything was going great for her junior year. Quinn had her figure back, was Cheerios captain, and an honor roll student. She knew that the one thing that could tear everything apart was to bring a boyfriend into this. So when Sam was clearly making advances (for example, trying to kiss her) she backed away. Everything was fine in her life. She had enough on her plate: keeping Santana off her back, finding ways to torture Rachel, and just trying to keep her life together. He was cute, okay, insanely cute, but it wouldn't work out.

But then, there was something that she just couldn't ignore. Was it the way he played his guitar? She always liked when a guy could play a guitar. Or maybe his floppy hair that brushed over his eyes perfectly. He kind of looked like Justin Bieber with it, but it worked for him. So all she really needed was for Rachel to point out how she could benefit from singing a duet with Sam, and she fell head-over-heels. Quinn was _always _trying to tell herself that they weren't going out. She was not his girlfriend and he was not her boyfriend. She liked him, a lot, but she was adamant about this not dating anyone thing. It was tough, but Quinn was determined.

It turns out all it takes for you completely ignore a goal you set for yourself is a simple gesture made by a cute boy with a great body. She didn't accept the promise ring at first, because she was still determined, but it wore her down. Why not take a chance? Isn't that what life is all about? Taking risks and learning from them? Accepting Sam into her life couldn't possibly be all that bad, now could it?

Well, when you put a not-so-secret affair with Finn Hudson and a scheming Santana to reveal it to everyone into Quinn's love life, accepting Sam could be all that bad. She knew it was mostly her fault for losing him, but Santana did contribute to it. A) she basically told Sam about Finn and B) she lured him away and into her claws. And to make it so much better, they just have to make out and be all lovey-dovey any chance they get. Quinn knew that Santana didn't love him. She loved his abs. Because now that Puck is chasing Lauren around, Santana will try to get it from anyone she can.

Quinn snaps out of her deep thinking and picks up her pencil. She writes down her answer to number eight. _The author is trying to say that a caring heart brings success, expressing this through the main character "caring personality", but this not the main idea. The main character does not in fact have a kind personality. Everything he does is for his own good and for his own benefit. He does not love anyone or anything or especially his girlfriend. He harms his friends just so he can get with their girlfriends and doesn't think about the consequences. _With more pressure on the tip of the lead, she continues. _He then decides to not accept other people's apologies, even though he was supposed to be perfect and very forgiving and his girlfriend regretted it with every fiber of her being. Next, he decides to be all naïve and easily manipulated and become the antagonist's boyfriend because he "sees her point" or something, but we all know it's just cause she got a boob job. He's a jerk and an idiot who doesn't have feelings for others and who needs to get his stuff together before he decides to go and ruin other people's lives! _She finishes, breaking her pencil against the paper. With a sigh, she rubs her forehead and gets up. After sharpening her pencil, she goes and sits back down. Sighing again, she flips the pencil over and begins to slowly erase her words. Once they're all gone, she rewrites her answer, not really caring about what she puts down. Because all she can see is the very faint tracings of her old answer, pieces that can't be erased: the words that are tiny little reminders of everything that has gone terribly wrong in her life. The remnants of her mistakes.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I may update over the weekend, and if I do it will probably be on Saturday. Reviews are always appreciated!


	22. Smile

I decided to do a song-fic for this chapter since I was inspired by Celine Dion's performance Sunday night. Hope you enjoy and I don't own the lyrics!_

* * *

_

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

Rachel stands at the piano, solemnly looking over at Finn. Should she go and ask him? So many people have already turned her proposition of becoming co-captains with her- what if he did too? She was pretty sure he was the only one who would actually consider accepting, so if he didn't, she was basically going to be alone in that yearbook picture.

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

He's right there. Just a few paces in front of her, walking away. _Come on, Rachel, _she tells herself. A few deep breaths and a little shudder later, she sprints up to him. She tells him everything she told everyone else, and then waits with crossed fingers as he thinks it over. He's unsure, worried about, of course, his reputation and how the football jerks and cheerleaders will respond. But he accepts, and a warm, happy relief floods throughout her body.

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you_

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

Rachel momentarily freaks out for a moment. Nothing in her closet qualifies as yearbook-picture-worthy. She tries on a bright orange, knitted skirt and a yellow jacket with pom-poms hanging from the pockets: no, doesn't fit right. Polka-dotted pink sweater with matching capris: too bright. Lavender dress with a laced collar and her favorite rain-boots: doesn't look good in photos. Everything is off the hangers and lying on either the bed or floor, and she feels like ripping most of it apart by the seams. But she knows that in a state of desperation she won't be able to find the right outfit. So, after doing a few yoga poses and some deep breaths, she begins her search again.

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

She walks towards the picture-taking room, a large grin spread across her face and her hair bouncing up and down. She's very confident that Finn will like her outfit: who wouldn't? It's very nice and flouncy and her hair is magnificent. Plus, she made sure that she'll look perfect taken from any angle, but most importantly, overlooking the left shoulder. Yes, she is very prepared for this photo.

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

She can do this. Okay, so Finn decided to not show up and leave her all alone. So she's going to be in the picture all by herself. But that's okay, right? It's lonely at the top, she knows that. When _you're_ smiling, the whole world will smile with you, she thinks. Okay, she can do this.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

Rachel can barely stand to look at him the next day. How could he just abandon her like that? Didn't he know she'd be just sitting there, waiting for him and looking like an idiot in front of the photographer? But no, his stupid self-conciousness had to come in and ruin everything. But it doesn't matter anymore. She took the photos _and _got the glee club a gig. She blinks away whatever tears had barely formed in her eyes and goes to tell her fellow members about the commercial .

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

Hope you liked it! Finn is a jerk and Rachel is stronger than that, where haven't we seen it before? Just thought it would make a good theme. Please review and I will update next Thursday! Love ya!


	23. Books

This chapter was inspired by another Glee fic and a Twilight fic combined. Both are really great stories and if you're interested in reading them just review or PM me asking. This takes place in the first few episodes. Enjoy!

* * *

The princesses all sit in the small room, chatting amiably while sewing together.

"Did you hear news of the new knight who has arrived, Sir Noah?" Princess Quinn asks the others, and they start to giggle.

"Oh, yes, and I saw him. Quite the handsome face, I might add." replies Lady Santana, finishing up her side.

"I agree, but he seems far too arrogant for me. Prince Finn is the perfect type of man to be married to, don't you agree?" asks Quinn.

"Not at all. I know he is your favorite suitor, but he seems so…boring, really. Sir Noah is more…fierce, and not as childish. _And_, he can actually win a tournament." Lady Santana says, bringing on another round of giggles from her and Lady Brittany.

"Yes, unlike Prince Finn who does not even know how to ride a horse properly." Brittany chimes in.

"Oh, you do not even know the difference between a horse and a dog, Brittany." Princess Quinn says, sticking her nose in the air. Just then, the door opens and in comes one of the handmaids, Rachel.

"Fresh linens, my lady. Recently washed and pressed." she says, walking over to the bureau and beginning to put them away. The three nobles look over at each other and smile deviously.

"Rachel, how are you, darling?" asks Princess Quinn.

"Oh," the servant says, turning around to look at her, a look of surprise across her face. "Well, I-I am doing fine, my lady. Thank you for asking." she stutters.

"I believe I saw something yesterday in the courtyards while I was on an afternoon stroll. I believe we all saw something." Quinn continues, gesturing to the other girls sitting beside her.

"W-what did y-you see, my lady?" Rachel asks, beginning to shake.

"You and one of my suitors. My favorite suitor, and my father, King Russell's, favorite suitor, Prince Finn of Hudson. Were you not in the gardens yesterday with him?" she asks.

"I-I did see him w-while I was trimming the flowers, but I-"

"Oh, I do not think you _just _saw him. I think you stopped for a little chat with the prince and decided to get a little greedy, did we?" she says

"Oh, my lady, I-"

"Do not lie to me, servant." Quinn says, standing up and walking towards her. "You are not to talk to the prince again, under any circumstances. He is a noble, you are a peasant. And my father agrees with me. So if you want to see yourself working here and not by the guillotine I would suggest you _stay away _from my suitor. Understand?"

"Y-yes, my lady. I understand." Rachel says, looking at the floor.

"Good. Now, go and do your chores." The princess commands, and Rachel leaves the room. The remaining girls start laughing as soon as she is gone, and go back to their sewing.

"What a toad!" Brittany exclaims, and the other two look at her.

"Toad? Is that the best you can think of?" asks Lady Santana. But before Brittany can reply Sir Michael comes to the door.

"Ladies, the new jester is about to put on a performance for us. His name is Kurt and a total buffoon." he says while laughing. The girls excitedly stand up and join him.

"How enjoyable!" Princess Quinn says while leaving, eager to go see another peasant embarrass themselves for the nobles' entertainment.

Rachel wakes up, practically jumping three feet into the air and out of her bed. There's a thin sheen on sweat over her forehead, and she leans against the wall behind her. Having a normal, cheerleading Quinn threaten you during school isn't all that bad, but having a medieval, princess Quinn threaten you during your sleep is way, way worse. She probably shouldn't fall asleep reading her Middle-ages books again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I love putting that populars vs losers into different perspectives. I'll probably update over the weekend, so check back!


	24. Dance

A big thanks to all my reviewers: you guys are the reason I write! This chapter can take place anytime!

* * *

Rachel was a foxtrot, or a Charleston, both very animated and musical.

Kurt would be a type of ballroom dancing, probably a waltz.

Santana was a fiery tango, fierce just like her.

Brittany, a hectic jive that she could pull off well.

Quinn was a ballet, with delicate lifts and precise choreography.

Mercedes was more like a soulful dance, so probably an easy swing.

Finn, he was a line dance that wouldn't be hard to follow.

Tina was hard to place, but if she was, she would be something like a boogie.

And Mike, he was a mix of them all. The perfect representation of "dance."

* * *

I really had no idea what type of dance Puck is, but if you think you do drop a review telling me, 'cause I'm dying to know. Next update Thursday!


	25. Summer

**AN: **Wow, it's really nice to be back and updating again! I'm sorry it's been so long, everyone.

I was going to post this yesterday, right before the season premiere started, but something told me to wait until _after_ I saw the episode. Yes, and I am very glad I did.

And, on with the show!

* * *

She lies on the couch, her head hanging upside down and her bare feet stuck up in the air.

Breathe in, breathe out.

The stifling heat wraps around her, the spiraling fan above her doing nothing to help.

Sigh.

Her legs get tired, so she flops them down and rests them on the top of the couch.

No boyfriend. Hardly any friends. And nothing to do but lie in her living room and sweat.

Maybe she'll go sweep her room to pass the time.

Or unload the dishwasher.

Sigh.

Quinn officially has no life during the summer. But then...an idea pops into her head.

And like a dangerous contagion, it slowly blossoms farther into her mind.

...

Practicing scales and arpeggios in the mornings, followed by movie nights with Kurt watching their favorite musicals. Dates with Finn every other day, and then redecorating her room several times on the weekends, and let's not forget the local play tryouts throughout July.

Rachel truthfully could not have been having a better summer.

...

He lounges around the house, occasionally going outside to shoot some hoops by himself or into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Noah!" his mom yells, "Go do something!"

Puck grabs his mom's car keys and gets in her mini-van.

He'll go smash some mailboxes, like normal, and then go graffiti something.

Just like every other summer.

While zooming down the street, he gets a call from Lauren.

...

He gets to go to football camp for a week in June, and then comes home to mow his neighbor's lawns and help out Burt with some cars.

It may be boring, and he could be having a better summer, but Finn doesn't mind.

At least he's with Rachel.

...

They lie across the sand on top of their brightly colored towels, over-sized sunglasses perched across their eyes and the sun tanning their bodies while a radio somewhere plays a catchy pop tune. A watch beeps, and they flip over onto their stomachs.

"So glad we left Ohio and came to the beach, aren't you Britt?" Santana asks.

"Wait, we're not in Ohio?"

...

He rests his chin on his hand and gazes dreamily at his boyfriend, smiling whenever Blaine slightly messes up and starts over.

"You could just keep going, y'know," Kurt says, replaying the song for him.

"I have to get them down perfectly if I'm going to land the part, y'know," Blaine replies.

Kurt just smirks and presses play.

More time with each other.

...

They spend their days doing silly little things that don't matter.

Like walking all around town trying to find the cheapest cup of coffee.

And searching throughout second-hand stores to find inexpensive clothes to wear.

And once, they spent an entire day helping repaint her church.

He gets to forget all about his family's troubles, and she gets to have fun. And they both get to spend every second of their summer with each other.

Until one day, when Sam comes with some news to tell Mercedes.

...

He works out at the gym several times, but now she's there to watch.

He tries out for a couple of back-round dancing gigs, but now she's there to congratulate him when he makes it.

They work at the performing arts camp for Asian kids, but now they get to spend their anniversary there.

She brings him along whenever she goes shopping, but now he promises to not comment on the clothes she picks out.

Tina and Mike's summers are like ones before, but now, better.

...

Waking up with her lying next to him was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Of course, they were both still fully clothed, but he learned to appreciate all he could get.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

The alarm is hit quickly to shut it off, and he rolls over to face her.

"First day of school," Will whispers.

"The end of summer," Emma says.

* * *

**AN: **So did you like it? Or better yet, did you like the SEASON PREMIERE? None of my friends have seen it yet, I need to discuss!

For information on my stories, visit my blog at http:/mj728fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com.


	26. Pressure

**AN: **Some insight into what it's like performing for Santana, because you know that girl does not easily get nervous.

* * *

Santana didn't think she could have performed this well without the pressure.

It was like a big tide, swelling inside her, urging her to do better. The little black hat placed upon her head. The microphone quickly passed into her hand. Those are the moments when she feels the pressure starting to rise, almost breaking.

She turns, starts bopping her hip. Takes in a deep breath, looks over at Brittany, back to the crowd. That's the tipping point.

When she opens her mouth, let's the music escape from her body, let's the audience hear her talent, that's when the pressure is released. It flows out of her, all of her worry, emptying like flood gates.

_Well, since I've come on home, when my body's been a mess._

Santana throws back her head, feeling that moment of pure ecstasy. She continues on with the song, twirling and shimmying across the stage, until the very end.

With the final note, she stands there, and it's all gone, every ounce of pressure exempted from herself in that moment.

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie._

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. And tell me if you'd like to see more of someone or a pairing.

...

For more information on my stories, visit my blog at http:/mj728fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com.


	27. Music

I am on such a writing high right now, at 1:30 in the morning. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It takes a while to get used to the walking down the hallways. No one stares at you in astonishment anymore, the boys don't look at you like a piece of very delectable candy, and let's face it, no matter how fashionable your street clothes are, they don't compare to the feel of the Cheerios uniform. Santana tries her best though, and makes it to the choir room without screaming of annoyance.

She's ready to walk right back out when she see's none other than Jewish-Hobbit-Diva Pants standing at the piano. Oh great, now Santana's nicknames aren't even funny.

But there's nowhere else to go, so she saunters over to a chair and plops herself down.

"Hello, Santana. You look nice today. It's quite a change seeing you in normal clothes, don't you think?" Rachel asks.

"Listen, Short Stack, I didn't come here to have a conversation with you, I just didn't have anywhere else to go before practice started. So, I'd appreciate the silence."

"Well, you may not know this, but I get here early every day to practice, so, I'm going to be singing."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, you come and practice before you go to practice?"

Rachel would've responded, but Santana rolled her eyes and started rummaging through her backpack.

"I just have to be the best," she says quietly, beginning to play the piano.

Ten minutes later, Santana swears her ears are bleeding, and Rachel thinks that her voice is warmed up enough to really start practicing.

"Yentl, please, I won't insult you for a month if you would just _shut up,_" Santana pleads.

Rachel clears her throat, and starts again. Santana quickly takes out her iPod and jams the buds into her ears, hoping that'll somehow block out the awful screeching that she already has to hear during every glee practice.

But Rachel notices this, and stops.

"What are you listening to?" she asks, turning herself on the bench to face the chairs.

In order to keep her from continuing to sing, Santana decides to just suck it up and carry on with the conversation. For the greater good of man, and all.

"It's stuff you wouldn't be interested in. We don't really listen to same genre, you know."

"Oh really. I was just positive your iPod was _filled _with Barbra Streisand, LuPone, and Elaine Page. Guess not," Rachel replies, earning a laugh from both girls.

"I doubt your kind would even consider it music, though. And I guess I kind of doubt it is music; it's just a bunch of guys talking fast on a repeating track," Santana replies thoughtfully, looking down at the small device.

"Oh…I see…_rap._ Thank goodness I've never had to listen to it."

Santana smiles a bit, and puts away her iPod. "Yeah, it's alright."

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and the glee clubbers begin to slowly shuffle into the room.

Rachel leaves the piano and sits a few seats away from Santana.

"You know, once you shut your mouth and stop thinking about the next song you're going to sing, you're not too bad, Dwarf."

"Well, thank you, I think. And maybe once you get talking about things that interest you…like genre of 'music'," she says, putting little air quotations with her fingers, "you're not so bad either."

They then could actually stand each other throughout the rest of practice. Until Rachel got up and demanded to sing another solo, of course, and Santana gave an appropriate insulting response.

But, hey, what more could you ask for?

* * *

Did you expect it to turn into a lesbian, defying-all-odds romance? Come on, guys, that is _so_ un-cannon, haha.

I've written three other prompts in the past two hours, so once I edit those throught, they'll be ready for posting. Thanks for reading, good night everyone!

...

For more information on my stories, visit my blog at http:/mj728fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com.


	28. Shooting Star

I'm sure there's some saying about being open to trying everything no matter your opinion because it may be what the general public is interested in (or something like that).

Well, I decided to write a drabble about Mercedes, whom I am...not the biggest fan of (especially after last night's episode). My goal is to have a chapter about every main character on Glee, so I guess I had to get this over with sometime (and Asian F was a good opportunity).

So enjoy, folks.

* * *

It was brilliant, illuminating, streaking across the darkness and perfect. The heat of it all, like the burning particles gliding through space, gave her energy and the strength to overcome.

That was Mercedes, living it out, being that star. The star that everyone gazed dreamily at, that they wished upon, that they applauded.

She could have been made to fit, made to order, each piece fitting into each other like a Maria puzzle. This was her chance to shine, to glimmer as brightly as nothing else in the sky.

Until…

"We decided to double cast the role."

With that, it's gone, it's over. Mercedes isn't a star, not a continuous, burning, strong star.

She's a shooting star, getting her three seconds of fame before disappearing from the world's view.

Just obscuring Rachel, the golden pinpoint of light behind her, for a moment, until beaming away.

A meteor, she burns up in the atmosphere, the New Directions, and finds another place to gleam: the outer reaches of space, Shelby's glee club.

* * *

This format, to me, seemed a little bit different than others before. My inspiration?

Finishing The Handmaid's Tale, by Margaret Atwood, a book that was a little hard to follow at some time because it was very speculative and metaphorical. Anyone ever read it?

And we're also currently learning about the universe and the solar system in school, so all these brilliant little facts were popping up in head while brainstorming.

Thanks so much for reading and remember to give your opinions (whether good or bad or constructive) 3.

...

For more information on my stories, visit my blog at http:/mj728fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com.


	29. Cinema

Wow, it's so long! Tumblr is definitely to blame for that, I think I spend way too much time on it nowadays. Anyways, on with the ficlet.

* * *

The darkness is inviting, so Rachel will sit there when she doesn't want to be seen, like after she and Finn will have a small fight or when it's been a rough day. But the theater is also cold, which she likes. It makes her feel more distant, numb.

But it's watching the movie stars magically become someone else, something else, that's nice too. They can throw on a costume, put on some makeup, learn some lines, and they're instantly another being, a whole new persona of beauty and fame. It's what Rachel aspires to be able to do: become another person and leave all her troubles behind with just a script and camera.

No, she doesn't even need a script, she could improvise. She doesn't need a camera either, there's live audiences and what-not.

With just ideas, little plots running around in heads and creativity, she doesn't have to be stuck as Rachel bottom-of-the-barrel Berry.

She's a forlorn writer with an angsty love affair across the ocean with a British soldier. She's a goddess resting on a golden throne, while a mere mortal caters to her every whim, and she spends her days in eloquent gowns and jewels. Now she's a headstrong teen who determinedly rallies all the girls into a parade that marches for what they believe is right. Respect! Love! Honor! their signs read.

Why doesn't everyone love going to the movies, then? Sitting here in a concealed, cushy seat with something sticky on the ground and her popcorn continually dropping between the seats like it was magnetically attracted to the floor, you'd think it was just something to do out of boredom.

But no, it's heaven, and it's also knowing that there's a way out from all of this.

A possibility to escape from this, the complicated inner workings of her strung-out mind, is what this acting is, the sweetest kind of release she's ever known.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! What's everyone going as for Halloween? Leave me a review and I'll be happy to chat with you!

I wish everyone a very Happy Halloween! Have fun this Monday!

...

_**IMPORTANT!: **_Do you read my story Percy Jackson and the Future Victor? If so, I'm letting you decide what district should be "Medicine" or medically advanced.

The districts you can vote for are: 5, 7, 8, or 9.

You can vote in a review (anywhere on fanfiction to my story or on my blog), in a PM, e-mail me (), on tumblr, any way you can think of!

Votes that are submitted through reviews can be anonymous, but **ones that are used with an account will count for more!**

I know this doesn't seem like a big decision right now, but trust me, it's going to be a big thing later on!

Go vote now!

For extras and behind the scenes on my stories, visit http:/mj728fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks!


	30. Goodbye

**AN: **It's been so long and I really hate myself for doing that to you guys. I doubt anyone's still checking up on this story, but if you are, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Mr. Schue?" whispers a soft voice.

Will quickly wipes his eyes and shoves the photo he was admiring into a folder filled with songs. He clears his throat and looks up at the doorway.

Quinn Fabray stands there, cute blonde bob perfectly styled, red lips matching the cap and gown slung over her arm, paisley printed skirt and white blouse beautifully pressed.

"What are you looking at?" she asks, slowly walking towards him, her voice like spilling honey.

"Oh, um, Quinn, it's nothing, I just-"

"Mr. Schue, you know me well enough. I'm not going to give up until I see what you were looking at," she says, a mischievous grin on her face.

He sighs while pulling out the photo and giving it to her.

Quinn takes it, being careful to keep her fingers on the edges. Her face lights up when she first sees it, but slowly her eyes dim, her smile fades, and the smallest of tears forms.

"Oh," she breathes.

The glee club's first picture in the Thunderclap, back in Quinn's sophomore year, is printed on the little rectangle.

She gives a small laugh and wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Wow. I totally forgot all about this," she laughs.

"I know. Seems like a million years ago we took that picture."

She runs her finger over Santana and Brittany, matching in their cherry red Cheerios uniforms.

"Before any of us knew they were in love," she says, forgetting that she's talking to her teacher and not her best friend. But it's graduation, and Mr. Schue was never their typical teacher.

"I don't even think _they_ knew they were in love," Will responds with a chuckle.

Quinn grimaces at Kurt's plaid pants.

"His style hasn't changed much. It's still half unbearable, half gay chic."

"I think Blaine gives him some direction."

She notices Matt Rutherford in the background, standing next to his football buddies.

"Remember Matt?" she asks, tapping his face with her fingernail.

"I think you and I are the only ones who do."

"I miss him. He always had a calming presence."

She smiles at Artie's goofy face, Mercedes loud clothes, and Tina's toothy grin.

"Before we joined the glee club, Santana, Brittany, and I used to call them the tacky trio. We made fun of them and we didn't even know them." Quinn shakes her head. "I regret all of that…so much."

"They know that, Quinn," Will says, patting her hand, "you've been a great friend to them since."

She rolls her eyes at Rachel's attention-getting pose, of course standing right in front of Finn and her.

_Finn and her._

When she sees herself standing there, long blonde locks spilling over her shoulders, pretty white frock complimenting her pregnant figure, golden cross shining brightly against the creamy white skin of her neck, she can't help but get choked up. Her throat closes and she has to lean against the piano to keep from falling over.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asks, steadying her.

She just shakes her head, unable to speak, squeezing her eyes shut, collapsing within herself. "It's just..." she sucks a huge breath in, "all those memories. Of my sophomore year. Everything is just so different now," she sobs.

Mr. Schue guides her over to sit on the piano bench next to him. She leans against his shoulder as he comforts her.

"Everyone's leaving, going off to college, traveling all over the country, starting their lives and careers. We may never see each other again. These past few years…they're over, all those wonderful memories of glee club, our sanctuary, are over." She shakes her head and looks down at the floor.

"It hasn't hit me yet, until now. That we're really graduating. That we're really going our separate ways, that the seniors are leaving and-and-"

"Shh, Quinn," Will says, "it's not completely over. Sure, we're saying goodbye. And yes, the glee club's never going to be the same without you guys. But it's not goodbye forever. We have such a strong, wonderful connection; you know we're going to find each other again. Graduation isn't going to break us apart. If anything, it's going to bring us together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

He taps her nose lightly and gives her a smile. Quinn sniffles, smiles back, and leans in quickly to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester," she whispers, "Thank you for being such a great teacher. I'm never going to forget you and all you've done for me."

He closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath.

"Thank you, Quinn."

* * *

So that's the graduation fic that should've been written months ago. Unfortunately I had a lot of trouble writing it, like my first draft was more than half written and got deleted by accident. But I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought!

...

For extras and behind the scenes on my stories, visit .com. Thanks!


	31. Expert

**AN: **I've actually had this one written for awhile now and finally got around to typing it and finishing it. A little bit of Santana/Rachel friendship for you. Takes place during "The First Time", episode 5 of season 3.

* * *

**Expert**

She could consider herself an expert on the subject. With all this hype about "The First Time", Santana thought she should tap into her extensive knowledge of sex and maybe lend the newbies some friendly advice. Or she could just use it to score with Puckerman or another football jock for the evening.

But now that Rachel stopped Santana in the hallway and was frantically worrying and talking to her, she was leaning towards a night with Puck.

Or hell, even Karofsky.

"Please, Santana, I'm so nervous. When he walked away he gave me this wink. What does that mean? Does he want more than just…you know…like what if wants to be…and it disgusts me to say this…_kinky._"

She gave a shudder and then latched onto Santana's hand.

"_Please_, Santana, I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, let's get some rules down," Santana quickly interjects. "One: you don't touch me."

She picks up Rachel's hand like it was a dead fish and drops it.

"Two: this little help I'm giving you _does not_ mean we are friends in any way or form."

"And three: Finn is about as experienced as a sack of potatoes. You've got nothing to worry about being "kinky" or not knowing what to do. Finn's going to be right there with you," Santana says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. One of the things she couldn't stand in the world were prudes and their nervousness over sex; like honestly, if they got laid more often they wouldn't have so many problems.

Rachel sighs. "Thank you, Santana, you're way more helpful than that pamphlet Ms. Pillsbury gave me."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you try to take sex advice from a piece of paper written by an OCD, abstinent freak: instructions on how to make your boyfriend fall asleep in the middle of it."

Rachel laughs and takes a step away.

"Well, I better get going now. I'll want as much time getting ready as possible."

Santana rolls her eyes once again and plants her hands on her hips.

"Rachel, as surprising as it is, Finn agreed to have sex with you. If something like_ that_ happened, I doubt he's going to care what you look like _now_."

Rachel just shakes her head. "Well, I want to look and feel my best. Thank you, Santana. You have made me feel better."

"No problem, Berry. Just one thing, though," she responds.

"What?"

"_Do not_ call me in the middle of it if you have a question. I _will not_ answer."

* * *

Tell me how you liked it in a review my lovely readers :)

...

For more information on my stories, including inspiration for my writing, visit my fanfiction blog at .com. Thanks!


	32. Crown

**AN: **Quinn wants to know why she didn't win prom queen. Takes place during "Prom Queen", season 2.

* * *

**Crown**

She swears Jacob's eyes grow at least three times as large when she leans in even closer to him. His breath catches and he's probably enjoying this a little, Quinn thinks, until she slams her hand right next to his face again, making him shrink away in fear.

"Fucking 98 votes? Out of the entire school?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Quinn, that's what we counted!" He's pinned against his locker by Quinn's deadly left eye, partly covering his face with his binder.

"You're lying."

She slams the door next to him shut, _again_, and places her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why you didn't win, but I'm not lying, I swear!"

Quinn's eyes narrow to thin slits.

"Don't you dare feel bad for me. Someone paid you, didn't they? Was it Karofsky? He always bullies Kurt. No, it was Rachel. She would've done anything to see me fail." She crosses her arms across her chest, hating the feeling of the soft pink cloth instead of scratchy red polyester. "And _you_ would've done anything for a pair of her panties."

He looks around the hallway, seemingly trying to find someone to help. "Someone must've dumped in more votes for Kurt, or switched the envelope, but it wasn't my fault you got 98 votes!"

"Listen, Jew-Fro." She enunciates each word with a sharp stab to his chest. "We don't repeat this conversation, _ever_, nor the fact that _you_ only counted 98. I'm onto you."

There's no way that only 98 people voted for her. That couldn't have happened.

_No way._

She grabs her books, slams the locker door closed, and saunters away, the tiny white lace at the bottom of her skirt lightly swaying.

At the end of the hallway, Santana leans against the bulletin board and files her nails as Quinn walks past. A cherry flavored smirk slowly spreads across her face.

"Face it, Fabray," she says, flipping her ponytail off her shoulder. "You're done. Off the Cheerios, out of mind."

Quinn's curled blonde ponytail bounces as she walks away.

"Not on my terms."

* * *

Does anyone really like season 4? I think it's good, there are still cheesy parts, but anything beats season 3.

...

For more information on my stories, visit my fanfiction blog at mj728fanfiction dot blogspot dot com. Thanks!


End file.
